


The Price of Silence

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hux is...nice?, M/M, Mitaka cries on Thanisson when he needs support, Mitaka overthinks things, Some Plot, Thanaka, Things to do on the Finalizer, Well fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Mitaka never asked to be Hux's personal form stress relief. At least, that's what he tells Thanisson when he meets up with him after his shift. But there's an advantage to bedding a general of the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Though it was difficult to tell time in space, he knew it was midday on the Finalizer. The Resurgent-class Star Destroyer was peacefully orbiting a small moon in the middle of nowhere. Well, to the New Republic, the destroyer was treading too closely to the Neutral Zone. They were toeing the line a little dangerously, but that was how the First Order was. Ruthless. General Hux had orders and the Finalizer was fulfilling them. 

They had successfully captured a New Republic freighter bound for the Core Worlds with precious raw materials from the Outer Rim. It had taken less than an hour for the Stormtroopers to bring the ship into the hanger of the Finalizer. The freighter had given them a tedious fight, TIE Fighters and the destroyer’s fire control officers picking them off as if they were targets on a shooting range. The one-sided battle ended with many of the crew dead when they tried to escape their inevitable fate. 

After that, it was just an ordinary day on the ship. One where General Hux would show up to the bridge, sending the captain of their Alpha team breathing down their backs as he conversed with the bridge commander. 

Alpha team only had a few minutes left of their shift. Mitaka could already see many of his fellow crew mates were nodding off on their consoles. Their hour of excitement wasn’t amounting to much. The only ones working feverishly were ones who were newer, straight from the academies. The rest--himself included--saw these screens 8 hours a day. 

The giant windows on the main bridge of the Star Destroyer were awe-inspiring to say the least—if he had a chance to look up from his console. Unfortunately, Dopheld Mitaka had other concerns. Namely, keeping his head down and staring very determinedly at the same unchanging screen as the captain took a pacing route in front of him. Like any intelligent officer, everyone knew better than to small talk while the general was around. The captain was nitpicking; trying to avoid any problems while Hux was around--his neighborwas just berated for staring. 

"Lieutenant." The captain came down behind him. 

“Sir?” he looked up from his screen. He could feel the eyes of his crewmates riveting over on him. Most of them were relieved the attention was not with them. 

"Deliver today's report to General Hux before your shift ends." Relief swept through him. He could breathe easier now. He was filled with confidence, his response unwavering. 

"Yes sir."

It was a simple task--one often given to officers of his rank anyway. Usually General Hux was too busy to even read the report. Most of his fellow lieutenants reported dropping the data off and leaving the room, sometimes without even exchanging words with the general. And it had been a successful morning--capturing the Yissira Zyde was something a group of TIEs could have taken care of even without a destroyer backing them up. Hux would hardly care about the details. Especially when the results were several floors below in the Finalizer’s hanger bay. 

The captain’s footsteps receded, almost immediately replaced by the door sliding open as a dozen or more officers came onto the bridge. A second later, another lieutenant, an older man with pale eyes and a slicked back hair stood at attention to relieve him from duty. In 4 hours time, he would return the favor (unless the general had other plans for him).

He gathered up his datapad, giving another once over to make sure his report was completed. It would do no good if he gave the general an incomplete file. Possibly a demerit—worse come worse he would be demoted (erasing all of his hard work done in the academy).

He didn't have to wait long after he knocked on the heavy door. The door slid open with a soft hiss and he entered the general's office. Hux's desk was facing the door, intimidating anyone who was summoned. Like everything on the Finalizer, the room was gray, with a shiny, well-polished black floor. Hux,'s desk was a cold gray, that and the chair being the only pieces of furniture in the room. Mitaka found himself comparing this empty room to the interrogation rooms a floor below. Not much difference there.

Hux, as always, was too preoccupied to greet him verbally. He got the quickest of glances when the door swept open to admit him, before the general’s eyes dropped back to the screens before him. 

"Sir, the report from today’s capture.”

Hux held out his hand, leaving it hanging in the air, his attention still on his desk. Mitaka took a moment to gather his wits about him before he came forward to comply. Once the datapad changed hands, he stood at attention, staring at the wall in front of him while Hux reviewed the data.

"Your record is nothing but exemplary, Lieutenant. Hardly room for criticism."

"Thank you, sir." His mouth twitched at the compliment. All of his hard work had certainly paid off. Not many of his classmates had been able to secure a spot on the Finalizer. Most of them went to the planetary bases, or one of the lesser star destroyers in the ship's shadow. Working under one of the highest ranked officers in the First Order was a dream come true. Mitaka couldn't help but idolize the general. Everything worked smoothly under his command. 

Hux was very cordial with the stormtroopers and the junior officers. If there were any ill words towards the general, it would be about the ruthless pace he set them on. If there was a mission the destroyer had to see through, he would devote himself to the task fully--and expect everyone else to do the same.

“You remind me of myself.” He glanced at him in surprise, studying the man’s pale face curiously. “You're clever and ambitious. I see you going far in the First Order."

"Thank you, sir." He couldn't help but swell with pride at the general's compliment. He continued to watch the wall, remembering everything he learned from his years in the academy. It was disrespectful to make eye contact at a senior officer--especially one who handed out one of his rare compliments. 

"However..." Hux paused, moving to the next screen. Mitaka felt his bubble of pleasure starting to deflate. He wondered what he missed on the report. Maybe he miscalculated the troops sent over to the transport again. Or made a mistype on the report. A simple mistake, but one made with dire consequences on the budget.

"I wouldn't be caught fraternizing with a petty officer. Not if I had your rank, Lieutenant."

Mitaka's war with the wall ended abruptly as he accidentally allowed his natural instincts take command. It was his shock that put him to this. Gossip and rumors ran rampant everywhere, especially on a ship such as the Finalizer. He had heard a couple of captains exchanging tidbits of information about their junior officers--but so did everyone in the mess hall. He didn’t expect Hux was the type of person interested in something as trivial as gossip. He assumed he knew the goings on the ship, but that was the end of his assumptions. 

“I don’t...follow you, sir.” Of course he knew what he was talking about. Someone must have tipped him off about his latest exploit with the blonde from the hangar bay’s control room. Feigning innocence was a shield to protect him from any fraternization policy the First Order had. 

“I would have been more...selective with my choices.” Hux was suddenly standing, the datapad forgotten on his desk. A slight shudder passed through him. Mitaka instantly regretted the slight step backwards he made when the general advanced on him. Hux towered over him, gazing down at him intensely. 

So intense, Mitaka found himself looking up and away when he met the man’s cold eyes. So he wasn’t expecting it when Hux suddenly wove his fingers through his hair and yanked him forward, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. 

"The records say you graduated top of your class at the academy." Hux breathed when he pulled away. “Your instructors spoke very highly of you. They spoke highly of your—shall we call it—administrative skills.” Mitaka felt a heat rush to his cheeks as he whispered this into his ear. His clenched his fists tightly behind his back, feeling his nails stabbing into his palms through his gloves. Hux pulled back to gaze again, his eyes never still as he studied the younger man’s face thoughtfully. 

“Sir, about my personal record…” his voice trailed off when Hux smirked, his thumb flicking his bottom lip suggestively. His insides were shriveling from fear (or was it desire? The two were getting muddled together). Either way, he was ready to melt into the wall behind him and hope Hux would stop looking at him like that. 

“Lieutenant I am not interested in your high marks at the Academy,” he sneered. Mitaka dropped his gaze to the floor again. He continued, his voice rising as if he were giving one of his daily speeches to the troops. “I am interested in your performance. I’m sure with all your experience you perfected your technique.” Mitaka stumbled backwards as Hux kissed him again. The force of their second encounter drove him against the wall. 

Hux was physical, pulling his head back for better access to his neck, as he crushed him against the wall. He was surprisingly elegant in his actions. The way his tongue fought for dominance was so unexpectedly clean for the eagerness he was exhibiting. Mitaka could feel Hux’s erection pressing against his stomach, spurring his own as he hesitantly reached up to wrap his arms around the Hux’s neck. The other man responded by grinding his hips against his. They were both so hard. 

He whimpered into his shoulder, feeling the man’s knee come up between his legs, carefully applying pressure where it counted. Mitaka was fighting a losing battle against Hux. He moaned when Hux found that sensitive spot on his ear, squirming when his teeth made contact. 

“So eager.” A gloved hand drifted downwards, lightly groping his cock through his trousers. He couldn’t help but to jerk forward in his grasp. Hux chuckled darkly at his attempts, “Are you feeling desperate, Lieutenant?” Then he let go suddenly, pulling away quickly. Mitaka whimpered, barely holding himself together as Hux straightened up, adjusting his uniform of any creases that incurred. He was already starting to slide down the wall, his legs too weak to hold his weight. He probably looked ridiculous in the general’s eyes. Perhaps that was why he stopped. 

Hux fell back in his chair, spreading his legs invitingly. Mitaka could see his erection straining against his uniform. He licked his lips, gathering his courage together. Hux had definitely scattered that across the room the minute he was pushed into the wall. 

He didn’t partake in this behavior very often. Sometimes there were favors he needed that were out of his hands. In the cutthroat curriculum many cadets were after it. They wanted someone to fail a project, revenge on another for the first reason, or even remove another cadet out of the academy all together. Considered dishonorable by the First Order, it was nevertheless often ignored when a higher up witnessed it. 

Either way, he usually found himself in the officer’s private office, either bent over the desk with his trousers on the ground and his arms pulled behind his back, or bruising his knees as he gave himself up to service the First Order. 

“Lieutenant.” 

“Sir?” He suddenly jerked to attention. He’d been lost in his thoughts for longer than he thought. It happened more often than he would like. He quavered under Hux’s intensive gaze. Sweat was beading on his brow as he directed his gaze down to the general’s polished boots. “I wasn’t--”

“Listening.” He cut him off curtly. “I know.” He said nothing more. He watched in surprise as he reached over and went back to scrolling through the datapad. He idled for a minute longer, trying to figure out what to do next. Hux glanced at him once or twice during his review. 

Then it clicked.

In two lengthy strides, he was towering over the seated man. He was sweating again, his uniform uncomfortably tight as he knelt front of him. His fingers shaking in anticipation of what he was going to do next as he tossed his gloves off to the side. Then he reached forward, slipping his fingers underneath his uniform. He was surprised when Hux helped him with his zipper before leaning back to watch Mitaka. He expected the general to find some satisfaction from seeing him struggle. 

The floor of the Finalizer was hard. Mitaka was—at the very least—glad he was not laying down on it. The coldness was seeping through the stiff fabric of his uniform. It added to his discomfort in this position. Already, his knees were aching from the effort. There would be bruises there tomorrow from his efforts.

He slid his hand into the general’s trousers, freeing his cock. Hux was surprisingly hard, despite the lack of attention given beforehand. He wondered how long he’d been waiting for him to put the pieces together. 

He grabbed the general's cock, wrapping his fingers around the base as he stroked deftly with his other hand. Precum was starting to leak out. Hux shifted underneath him, his breath quickening. He flicked his tongue over his head, smiling to himself as Hux jerked in surprise. He wanted to see what the general tasted like.

Bitter apparently. But not overwhelmingly so. He could probably get used to it. 

He sucked on his head fervently, taking pride in the quick breaths he could hear above. He hadn't even taken in his full length yet. He could probably make him come from from this alone. His tongue swept over again, lapping up more of the clear fluid as it spilled out.

He could smell Hux's cologne as he worked. Along with the faint taste of soap on his skin. He sucked harder, succeeding in bringing out a real moan from the general's lips.

He teased him for a moment, treated him like all the other officers he serviced back at the academy. He was a cheap lay back then, just as he was now. Flicking his tongue over Hux’s head, drawing out his motions as long as he could. At least, until Hux hissed at him through gritted teeth,

“Get on with it.”

Then he dropped his other knee as he leaned forward, eagerly sliding his lips over the general’s cock. He went down on him slowly, savoring the feel of the general’s head hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back to suck the general’s cock, adding a hand to the mix. 

Hux's long fingers wound into his hair, forcing him forward with enough pressure to knock him off balance. He gagged as the head struck the back of his throat. Hux held him down, even as he struggled to pull away, his eyes watering in pain. 

It was only when he started sputtering Hux loosened his grip. He jerked his head back, coughing and wheezing. The general gave him a good minute of rest, bent over him during his recovery. Then Mitaka felt his fingers weaving through his locks, so tender and gentle as he guided his mouth back over his cock. Pushing him back until only the tip of his head was nestled between the lieutenant's lips, before yanking him forward again, watching as his throat contorted around his member.

Mitaka had to remind himself several times that it was for Hux's pleasure, not his own. It was the furthest thing from a mutual relationship. No, that was something he had (or thought he had) with the officer in the hangar bay. What was happening with Hux...well, this was just a one-time deal. 

Maybe. Hopefully no one wanted to speak to the general while he was here. 

At least one of his former classmates had walked in on him in the past. It was after hours, an appointment he and the captain had set up together. Mitaka hadn’t been as careful as he usually was (the captain never was. It was a good thing he was never promoted). For some reason, he let himself get taken over the desk in the center of the lecture hall. The stupid boy barged in, babbling something about a missing datapad before he saw them. Then he bolted out the door before someone could stop him. 

Mitaka didn't know if that story had the chance to spread throughout the destroyer. He was told the next morning, that same classmate died in their quarters. Suicide, from what it sounded like. Staged perfectly. 

The rest of the instructors grilled the message into them everyday since. The cadet was too weak to continue on in the Academy. The First Order had no need for that weakness.

After that, he made sure to pull any officer he was seducing into their private offices--or spare rooms with locking doors, he wasn’t picky at that point. He kept his mouth shut about his endeavors. He did graduate top of his class based on his work in the academy--no one else needed to know how his competition was picked off so easily. 

He figured Hux was the type of man who would execute anyone who walked in on them. Mitaka wouldn't put it past him to murder him if he so much as told his roommate what was happening inside the general's office. Luckily, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Who knew, maybe he would eventually get something out of this. 

Whatever this was.

“Lieutenant.” The fingers in his hair tightened around his roots Hux pulled him off his dick. He looked up, licking his lips anxiously as a small amount of drool slid down his lips. Mitaka could only look up, wondering what he did wrong now. Hux was barely out of breath, despite his insist motions to keep him going at a steady pace. “I can tell when your mind isn’t here. I would prefer if you paid attention to your work. It’s...sloppy.” 

Well, that explained why there wasn’t cum dripping from his lips yet. 

“Sir.” He agreed with a whisper, the words cracking as he spoke. Hux released him. He took him in his mouth again, using Hux’s knees for leverage as he dove into his task with renewed vigor. He froze for a second when he felt fingers sliding through his hair, tickling his scalp. But they were encouraging this time, gently stroking his hair back into place. Like a reward for good business. Mitaka could feel him getting closer, feeling his dick jump when he made another pass. Hux was gripping the armrest with his free hand, his knuckles straining against his gloves. He allowed himself a small smile, increasing his ministrations to bring him over.

His tongue swathed the underside of his cock, swirling around and around the thick shaft as best as he could. Hux sighed when he started using his teeth--nothing too big, just another form of friction for them both. He got over his gag reflex, easily swallowing the man’s entire length with ease. Hux’s heavy breaths were deep and needy, almost strained as he held out. 

A loud chime made him choke. He tried to both swallow and bolt at the same time. 

Tried to.

No sooner had he started pulling away, Hux’s hand was suddenly vicegrip in his hair, forcing him down. He lost his balance, his hands scrambling for any sort of support. He didn’t mean to grab the general’s knees as a means to steady himself. It just happened. By the way Hux was forcing his face into his crotch, he figured he wouldn’t have minded him falling into him either. 

Hux shifted in his seat, reaching for his datapad to to check the visitor’s identification. Mitaka whimpered when he recognize the coded screen to open the door. 

“Not a word, Lieutenant.” He warned under his breath, tapping in the last code to open the door. 

The door opened once Hux granted entry. Mitaka couldn’t see who it was below the desk, but he heard the clear tones of a female officer addressing Hux. He shuddered, trying to curl up in a tighter ball behind the desk. He didn’t realize his nails were digging into tender flesh until the tip of Hux’s boot settled over his own crotch, tapping dangerously. 

“Sir. We just dropped out of hyperspace. We should be at the training base in a few hours.”

Mitaka tried to pull away, trying to regain some sort of dignity if the officer caught sight of him. It wouldn’t be long, all she had to do was stand right in front of Hux’s desk to see him crouched between his legs. If she were tall--perhaps Captain Phasma tall--then she could see him and the gig was up. Hux was still forcing him up and down in a relentless fashion. He wanted to grab the man’s wrist to stop him, with the amount of saliva currently dripping down his chin, the chances of a silent job was slim to none. If Hux moved him any faster, the unsavory noises he was making would definitely draw the woman’s attention, whether she saw him or not. 

“Thank you, Captain.” Hux’s voice was clear and unwavering, despite having someone swallowing his dick behind his desk. Mitaka felt tears stinging his eyes as he was forced down further. He was breathing in desperately, trying to dispel his gag reflex was quietly as possible. He tried focusing on other things--the neat creases in Hux’s uniform, the silver on his buckle, even the red hairs visible underneath his trousers--anything to keep his mind away from spilling his stomach onto Hux’s boots. 

“Sir.” He heard the familiar sound of a boots clicking together at the heel as the woman stood at attention, followed quickly by the door sliding open. Hux loosened his grip once the door shut again. Mitaka saw him enter the code to lock the door for further safety. Then he turned his attention downwards. 

“Are you crying?” 

“N-no. Sir.” He sniffed. Trying to keep his lip from trembling. Hux rolled his eyes. 

Even as Hux was rolling his eyes, Mitaka grasped him again. He worked determinedly--wanting to finish the general off quickly and successfully. His fingers squeezing intermittently as he bobbed. He built up a steady rhythm, occasionally dragging his teeth across the skin to incite a reaction from the other man. 

He heard Hux moan over the wet noises from his job. A quick breath that sounded out of character for the stronger man. Not fitting for a man of his stature anyway. Hux's eyes were closed, his eyelashes fluttering as he brought him to the brink. He was back to keeping his armrest in a death grip with one had. His other was braced on the desk, used as leverage when he jerked forward, desperately shoving more of his dick down his throat.

Mitaka let him jerk in his grip. Now that Hux was no longer forcing the motion, he was finding that he was enjoying this encounter. Especially as the general groaned and bucked in his grasp. He had him completely in his control. 

And he took pleasure from that. 

With one final thrust, his mouth enveloped his cock, feeling it pulse on this tongue. Hux came with a quiet groan, leaving his seat as he thrust into his mouth one last time. Mitaka felt hot cum spilling into his mouth in spurts. He kept Hux where he was, waiting until the man stilled in his mouth. 

Mitaka dropped his hands to his knees, slowly pulling away. A string of saliva connected them for a brief second before he wiped his mouth with the back of his uniform. Hux was breathing heavily. His chest rising and falling like he’d finished an intense workout under Phasma’s guidance. 

He swallowed the mixture of saliva and cum. It was his least favorite part of this entire exercise. Back at the Academy, he would receive extra points (on top of the extra points he got for spreading his legs) for swallowing. The taste never appealed to him. A little too bitter and sticky for his liking. He always had some difficulty trying to get it off his teeth, since it tended to cling to everything.

Hux's breathing was still harsh when he pulled himself up, slipping his cock back into his trousers. Then he leaned back in his chair to rest, his propped elbow hiding his face from Mitaka's view. For a brief second, he was afraid that he disappointed the general in some unknown way.

He drew himself up in the silence, clasping his hands behind his back as he stood at attention on the opposite end of the desk. His heart beat erratically, desperately waiting for the final verdict. His own cock--previously straining against the fabric of his trousers, was now limp from inactivity. 

"I can see why your instructors graded you as they did." Hux raised his head to look at him. "Top of your class?"

"Yes, sir."

Hux dipped his head, picking up his datapad from the desk. He handed it back silently. Mitaka took it, balancing it in one hand nervously. Waiting to be dismissed.

"I look forward to working alongside you on the bridge, Lieutenant." He flipped through a series of screens on his datapad, scanning them briefly until he came to the right one. He studied this for long minute, then leaned over and pulled a small object out of his desk.

It was very small, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was one of the gold coding cylinders officers used--the exact replicas of the one Mitaka currently had on his uniform. He set it on the desk, letting the small cylinder rock on the metal table. 

"You'll find in this (he tapped a single finger on his desk for emphasis), your new delegations on the bridge. I am sure you will not disappoint me--or the rest of the crew on this destroyer."

He held the rank cylinder out to him. Mitaka hastened to take it, weighing the coded cylinder in his hand as he pulled his arms back again.

"You are dismissed."

Hux had already turned away, adjusting his posture as he started reviewing another report. Finding no reason to continue staying in the room, Mitaka fled as fast as he could, still running his tongue over his teeth trying to get the taste of the general out of his mouth.

\-------------  
“You blew someone else.” Thanison accused, his teeth closing around his earlobe. 

“Where did you get that idea?” He breathed, writhing in pleasure as the blonde slid his hand into his trousers. A warm hand curled around his cock, pumping it slowly. Mitaka ignored the strain on his back from having another man on top of him--he could survive an hour or so in this position if he was always feeling like this. 

“I can taste him, Dopheld.” For added emphasis, he slid two fingers into his mouth, swirling it around his tongue. Then he withdrew, studying the sticky fluid on his fingertips, “Who was it this time? It better not have been Captain Jerin. I know you have a thing for older men, but you need to stay away from him. And I don’t relish the idea of tasting his bodily fluids either.”

“It wasn’t Jerin.” He sighed, resting his head on Thanisson’s pillow. He was glad the other man was eager to continue without much help on his part. He was too tired to help him along anyway. He usually rested, but after his meeting with Hux, he was too hot and bothered to try. Luckily the blonde was also on a break and was eager to keep him occupied. That hand was quite talented. Mind numbingly so. “And I don’t have a thing for older men.”

That was only for the academy. Hux was only a few years older than him. Thanisson...well, he wasn’t quite sure how old he was. He had the face of a child, which made it difficult to discern his actual age. Age meant nothing to Mitaka, not when he knew he could always return to his lover’s room for a fix whenever he wanted.

“Have you slept with half the crew on the Finalizer yet?” He was fumbling with his belt, unable to get metal to unlatch in his position Mitaka took pity on him after a few seconds, reaching down and unclasping buckle. It took a moment to pull it out from underneath. Thanisson used that moment to squeeze the base of his shaft rather painfully. He tossed the belt to the floor, sighing as a warm hand slid over his chest. 

“No.” He didn’t try to hide the annoyance in his voice. But then he was arching his back, whimpering as his partner ground into him, biting into his exposed shoulder. Then he sighed again, remembering his question, “Less than 1%. Don’t be jealous.”

“Whomever you sucked better be powerful.” He growled into his ear. He lifted his hips slightly so Thanisson could yank his trousers to his ankles. “I’d much rather be fucking a captain, not a lieutenant.” 

He ignored him, pulling his knees up to his chest to give him easier access. He only had an hour or so left before he had to report back to his station. He muffled his moans in the pillow as he slid into him. 

Thanisson's arms embraced him, pulling him backwards gently. He wanted to make sure his entrance didn’t split him. But he didn't want gentleness, he was already pushing back trying to take more of his dick. Hux hadn't touched him. He didn't have a chance to get himself off at all. He would be damned if he went back on duty without blowing his load.

He stopped pushing only when he hit the blonde's thighs. From there, his partner took charge. Pulling out ever so slowly. His head slid out, stretching his hole. He was about to push back when rough hands forced his upper body flat on the bed. He teased him then. Mitaka could feel his head sliding in and out every so slowly. Enough to make him scream into the pillow with frustration. He tried throwing a glare at his partner, but he couldn’t move off his forehead. 

He resorted to pretty swearing and tearing holes into the blonde’s sheets. 

He heard Thanisson chuckle.

And then his forgot all about the slow torture when he thrust back in. Then out. Slammed in. And out again. He balked, a high keening sound leaving his lips as Thanisson set the brutal pace. He was squeezing him so tightly it hurt to breathe--grinding his hips against him whenever he could. Stretching him out. Ripping him apart at the seams.

He barely registered pain when teeth sunk into his shoulder. He was spreading him now, both hands gripping his thighs and pulling them apart as far as he could. Going deeper than he ever thought possible.

His cock was so painfully hard. Thanisson was throwing his weight down with his thrusts. His head roughly massaged by the starched sheets. He was enjoying the rough pounding, getting used to that steady climb he always pushed him up. His hands were creeping closer and closer to his cock as they went on. 

He wasn't expecting mind crushing pleasure from the next thrust. He cried out, arching his back as searing heat pulsed through him. Every inch of his body was taut. He could hear Thanisson cumming noisily, feel more heat rushing through in spurts as his cock jerked inside him.

He was so full. So mindlessly fulfilled. 

He wasn't aware of his position when he finally came back from the high. Luckily Thanisson was used to taking care of his worn partner after their sessions. 

"Shh..." He loved blonde's mesmerizing voice in his ear. His warm hands stroking his inner thighs. It took him a moment to realize he was shaking. Every muscle tense and strained. The sheets under his stomach were sticky and warm, but he didn’t want to get up to wipe himself off. He allowed himself to be calmed down. Eyelids drooping from exhaustion. Sleep quickly overtaking his worn out body.

Thanisson didn't bother pulling out as he pressed up behind him. He drifted off to the feeling if the other man's lips brushing across his skin. Gently lulling him to sleep. 

\----------------------

Hux was already on the bridge when he started his next shift of the day, immersed in a deep conversation with the Beta team's commander. He kept his head down, hurrying into the team pit, hoping the general wasn’t looking down in his direction.

Unfortunately, he floundered in his plan. There was someone already sitting at his console in the pit--and it wasn’t the same man who relieved him before. He racked his brain, panicking. He wasn't late, no, most of the Beta team was still in the area. Meaning his own crewmates still hadn't reported in yet.

But as more Alpha officers took their seats, he found himself looking all around desperately, trying to find someplace to run. The rest of his crew were returning with no problems, dutifully taking their stations. Nobody else seemed to be lost. 

He was just checking his datapad--Thanisson probably distracted him from an important message--when something smacked him upside the head. 

Okay, maybe something fell on him and then landed on his shoulder. 

A single glove was draped over his shoulder. He recognized his regular set. But he had to borrow Thanisson’s (apparently you didn’t need to wear gloves in the hangar’s control room. He just had them in case he was placed somewhere else) when he remembered he left his own in Hux’s office. 

Then he looked up. 

Hux was looking down at him. Sure he was still listening to the commander, but the commander had his head down, reading off from his notes. He tilted his head slightly, then glanced back at the commander. When Mitaka didn’t move, he threw him an impatient scowl, then did the motion again. 

Hux’s message wasn’t easy to decipher. But he scanned the upper level desperately. Then he saw it and sighed. There was an empty console on the bridge, right next to Hux and the commander. He swept the pit, relief sinking in when he realized the others were too busy with their work. Then he snuck up the stairs with his head down. 

It wasn't an isolated console. He was seated next to some more technicians. His new position would be primarily weaponry now, as seen by all of the fire-control officers at their respective stations nearby. He was on the end, with a perfect view of the endless blackness outside.

It's what you wanted.

Or that's what he chided himself into believing as he sat down. Maybe kneeling in the general’s office wasn’t so bad after all. 

"I see you found your new position, Lieutenant." It was the bridge commander who spoke to him once he'd taken his seat.

"Yes sir." Hux wasn't looking at him. Which was a relief. But it didn't stop the burn spreading across his face when the commander spoke again.

"One of the officers brought to my attention…” there was a pause here, and he looked up curiously at the man’s confused voice. A second glove was floating in his face. The bridge commander was glaring pointedly out the window, holding the extra glove in front of him like a shield. 

"Thank you, sir.” He wondered how they were separated from one another. Hux had thrown the first at him, but how the second ended up in the commander’s care was a mystery. He knew he should’ve picked them up from the office floor, but at that time he was so winded he couldn’t remember where his own room was. Thanisson caught him and dragged him into his. It was too late when he finally remembered. He was an incoherent mess in the bed. 

“Your uniform belongs in your quarters. Not the Finalizer’s cafeteria.” He dropped it onto his console and stalked off in embarrassment. Mitaka heard him barking at one of the techs down the line (something about keeping his head too close to his screen). 

Hux strode up behind him, dipping his head low enough to make it look like he was interested in his screen. He continued to familiarize himself with the controls, waiting for the general to say something. Instead, he shuddered, hair standing on edge as the man breathed into his ear,

“Congratulations.” 

And Mitaka felt his insides melt.


	2. Chapter 2

“And it appears that Captain Phasma is not going to lead the battalion we sent down to Jakku.”

“She’s looking reviewing records of FN-2187 at my request.” He glanced up in surprise at the interruption. Mitaka wasn’t sure Hux was even listening to him. He hadn’t said a word until this moment.

Hux wasn’t his collected self after the incident. Most of the officers on the bridge were skirting from him. None wanted to deliver the end of shift report. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of the general’s rage during one of his murderous moods.

So Mitaka was forced into it again, with several of his fellow lieutenants patting his back with poor reassurance. General Hux, with his bloodlust all too noticeable, equally matched Kylo Ren’s violent outbursts on the bridge. So it was more than a little worrisome when he was sitting at his desk acting like the galaxy was back to normal.

“Read it to me.” His lips curled into a snarl. Mitaka shuddered as he pulled up the right report to read aloud. He would have to pull himself together to prevent his voice from shaking as he spoke. He disliked verbal reports, especially when there was a defeat on their hands. Hux himself had done away with verbal reports once he took command. What was the use of someone reading out their findings when anyone could read in half the time?

“The ventral cannons clipped their TIE as it was heading back to the planet’s surface....” Most of the report was boring and redundant. Especially to anyone actually present for the action. But Hux wanted to read over everything. It was something Mitaka avidly admired him for. He was always searching for a better solution. He read all of the reports without complaint, from stormtrooper deployment to the staffing on the Finalizer. 

It was a time consuming process. His report was detailed and thorough like High Command preferred. If Hux didn’t stop him, he would be forced to read the designation numbers of every single stormtrooper in the battalion (plus all the TIEs lost in battle). They would be here for an hour at least if he did that. 

"What would you have done, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry?" he asked. "...Sir?"

"What would you have done differently?" he asked, this time speaking slower so he could catch every word. The man let out a long sigh, burying his face in his hands. When he spoke again, his voice was weary, “I’ve been over it a hundred times or so. Calculating the odds of capturing the fighter or destroying it. I won’t have it happen again.”

He stayed silent, waiting for Hux to prompt him again. He was used to this, superior officers were very methodical. They were planning--always planning. Hux more so than any of his other officers because of his rank. 

“Sir? Maybe…” he stopped, questioning his answer. His palms sweating inside his gloves. Hux was looking at him with interest. A quick gulp and he tried again, “M-maybe we could retrain the officers. A stormtrooper and a prisoner walked through the ship? Someone must have seen them. It doesn’t make any sense…” Neither was he, judging by the way Hux was staring at him.

He tensed up involuntarily when Hux placed his fingers on the edge of the desk, his shoulders hunched forward. A slight tremor went through him as the other man slowly rose to his feet. Towering over him with that look on his face. All he could think about was shrinking to the ground, praying Hux didn’t have access to a lightsaber like the Knight of Ren did. 

So he couldn’t help gasping as the general seized his collar and yanked him forward over the desk.

"You're just so...pliable." He murmured when they broke apart. Mitaka was a ball of nerves on the other side. His body was bridled with anxiety. He wanted to both lunge across the desk and run for the door in the same thought. What he did manage was get a bruise on his thigh from running into the corner when he tried to stop himself. 

Limping and aroused. A wonderful combination.

"Are you seeing the petty officer today?" He asked. He used his hand to lift his chin. Mitaka wondered why he was tilting his head strangely. Then he realized he was looking for the telltale signs of his recent encounter with Thanisson. Seeing none (as he hadn’t seen him in a week or so) he dropped his hand and gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Our shifts do not coincide." He replied. Not because it was the truth, but because that's what General Hux wanted to hear. In all actuality, he had no idea if he was going to meet the blonde on his way back to his quarters. Thanisson would probably be stressed out of his mind. Mitaka wasn't stupid, he knew what hangar the TIE had come from. He recognized Thanisson's sharp voice--so different from the tone he used with him in bed--wrought with confusion. From what it sounded like, he noticed the stolen TIE only when it was trying to make its escape out of the hangar. If he wasn't mistaken, the look General Hux had given the speaker was nothing short of murderous. Like he wanted nothing better but to wrap his fingers around his pale throat. There were hundreds of petty officers aboard, he wondered if Hux knew who he was.

"I think you deserve this." His breath caught in his throat as Hux's fingers curled around his collar. He pulled him down, effectively bending him over the desk. He held him there, tapping his fingers against his datapad as he made some notes here and there. "For a good suggestion.”

"Thank you, sir." He wheezed. This position was putting a bit of strain on his back. He leaned forward, hoping putting some weight on his hands would alleviate some of the stiffness that was accompanying this position. Hux retaliated by pulling him closer. His knees were braced against the desk, but at a terrible angle that put too much pressure on his toes.

"You did a good job on the bridge today." He agreed as he pushed the device away. His second hand joined his first as he kissed him again. Mitaka let out a soft sigh as he fought his tongue in his mouth. It took him approximately a day and a half to realize Hux enjoyed competition. He often underhanded his challengers whenever necessary given the proper chance. All he had to do was bait him with the proper bait and he would bite. Sometimes literally.

"T-thank you." He gasped for air when the broke apart. He was still bent over the desk, one further push would send him sprawling on his stomach. His hands were no longer very useful at supporting his weight. He grabbed the corner for some more leverage, but the other corner was out of his reach. 

"What do you feel like doing today?" His efforts were rewarded with a predatory smile. Mitaka already knew what Hux wanted from this encounter. His fight with Kylo Ren on the bridge was more than enough to see this. But his answer would determine how he would take what he wanted. He didn't fancy being tied up or brutally maimed. He rather liked his position on the Finalizer. He didn't slave through the academy just to succumb to someone's terrible idea of pleasure. Just like he wouldn't risk his career for a petty argument with Thanisson about his previous partners--General Hux included. 

Which was why they hadn’t spoken in a week.

"Whatever you would like to do, general." He breathed. Laying the bait. Waiting for the cat to pounce.

Mitaka felt his next breath cut off in shock as he was roughly yanked over the desk. The wind was knocked out of him as he lost his balance and fell over the desk. His fingers stung from the sharp corner of the desk, but his gloves protected him from any breakage on his skin. 

The familiar sound of a tight zipper was very close to his ear. Raising his eyes, he came face to face with Hux's cock. It looked intimidating as the general held it about an inch or so from his face. A small dab of precum already at the tip. He stuck out his tongue, stretching his neck over that last inch towards him.

"Lieutenant, has anyone ever told you how ravishing you look?"

"No, sir." He stopped what he was doing. Hux was confusing him now. Did he want sex or talk? It was a mystery. Perhaps he hadn't realized how distracted the general was. The day's events were enough to give anyone stress. "There aren't a lot of opportunities to do so."

"There should." He grabbed the base of his shaft, coyly drawing circles over his lips. Wiping precum over his lips like a soothing ointment. "It's almost a crime to keep someone like you hidden."

"Thank you, sir.” 

Hux ran a few gloved fingers through his neatly styled hair. His fingers drifted across his neck, dangerously toying with the idea of choking him. Mitaka waited with bated breath. He wasn't naturally an impatient person. He could hold his own for the most part. But to be toyed with--like this--was testing his patience.

Fuck it.

He lunged across the desk, replicating Hux's movements before as he grabbed the startled general's collar and crushed their lips together. This time he took command, biting into the general's lip and forcing his mouth open.

He wasn't about to rut himself against General Hux's desk like some deprived animal. If someone was there to take care of his needs he wasn't going to let them leave until they were finished.

Hux let out a soft moan. His voice sent shivers through his body and renewed his sense of urgency. His free hand was soon caressing the man's cock. He regretted not taking off his gloves. What he would give to feel the hot skin flush against his fingertips...

He flicked his thumb across the head, rewarding the shuddering man in his grasp. He squeezed tightly and their teeth crashed together with bruising intensity. They were both getting into it. He was surprised Hux allowed him to take control. His cock was flushed red, probably from the lack of lube to ease the friction between them. Whenever he stopped to take a breath, Hux would nip at his lip--like a challenge he had to answer right away. He had one knee up on the desk when a distracting, all too familiar ring interrupted them.

They broke apart breathing hard. Mitaka snatched his hand away from Hux's cock as he straightened up, looking like the perfect officer he was supposed to be. He wasn't taking any chances--not when he wasn't hiding behind a desk like last time. Hux bowed over his datapad, enough to read the credentials of the officer wishing for an audience.

"Sir?" he breathed, watching as the screen flashed red for the briefest of seconds before Hux dismissed the image. Hux said nothing, but he heard the sound of steel bolts sliding into place, muffled by the door behind him. He was relieved when the general pushed the datapad aside again.

"It can wait." Hux narrowed his eyes. He liked the look. "Drop your trousers, Lieutenant."

He wasted no time in unclasping his belt. He fumbled with his buttons for a moment before remembering his gloves were still on. Hux merely smirked as he tossed them aside.

"Don't forget them. I would hate to have the commander deliver them both to you this time."

"Or would you throw one at me like last time?" he asked sharply, his impatience at his own fumbling frustrated him. In his haste, he was making the task of unbuttoning very difficult. Hux came up behind him, his breath tickling his ear as he reached around and unfastened his button. He grabbed his waistband and yanked down. Hard. His fingers slid into his mouth as he yelped at the sudden onslaught of pain as his cock was caught by the waistband of his underwear. 

"I would much rather have you on your knees on the bridge. Suffering through any punishment I deem fit for reporting for duty out of regulation."

"There are--" He gagged as one of Hux's fingers slipped too far down his throat. Hux released him, letting him grasp the end of the desk as he gagged. "W-what about other officers?"

"I'm sure I can round up a few of the more...replaceable...officers. Ones I am not afraid of sending to reconditioning once it's over." Gloved fingers wound around his cock, stroking intermittently. Mitaka was pushed into the desk, bent over it as he succumbed to pleasure. Hux was toying with him now. Teeth nibbled at his earlobe, eliciting yet another unwanted whimper. He could feel Hux's bulge pressing into him as he bent over him. His mouth watered as the general slowly moved his hips in time to his strokes.

"Please, please." He whispered softly as Hux's ministrations increased. He wanted this pleasure to continue for as long as it possibly could. But he was reaching his edge and Hux was ready to tip him over.

"Let go." He whispered into his ear. Clamping down on his cock with a vice like grip. Enough for a rush of heat to spill out of him with a final cry of pleasure. His cum splattered across the desk in fine lines. Blissfully content, he sunk to the ground, his legs too weak to hold him up anymore. He placed his cheek against the desk, letting the cold metal soothe his skin. He wasn't aware of his own panting, not until he realized the reflective surface was fogging up with every breath.

"What are you going to tell our petty officer tonight?" Hux asked.

"Our?" he wasn't sure how he he felt about that. Sharing? A very disturbing picture of Hux over the blonde entered his mind. 

Asking Thanisson was out of the question. General Hux intimidated everyone--himself included. Thanisson would fall to his knees before the general, becoming someone he openly despised. Someone who served for the sake of serving. He liked the blonde's mouth. It was the only thing interesting he had to look forward to after his shift.

Most of the men on the destroyer were looking for a quick fuck and nothing else. Like General Hux, actually.

Thanisson was different.

He cared about conversation. He cared about his feelings, his anxiety levels, and the physical state of his body whenever they met. He was nearly passed over because...well because he looked like a child. Nobody was really interested in taking a child to bed. So it was really lucky a female ensign tipped him off when she met the blonde in the showers one day.

"I hardly think you two are in a relationship. Since we keep ending up here in very similar positions. Do you use him for relief after a long shift?"

"No, I--" He hissed in surprise when Hux pushed his finger into him. It took a second for him to adjust to the intrusion before replying, "We're friends." Hux tossed his gloves on the desk in front of him. Mitaka hadn't even realize the general had been down on his level.

"I distinctly remember telling you to pay attention." He let out another gasp as the man pushed in further. How did the man know when his mind drifted off? Was he that easy to read? "How does your 'friend' deal with you?"

"The same way." This was all he managed out before Hux pushed in another finger. Scissoring through him while he was painfully dry. He figured this was part of the punishment he deserved. Breathing through the burning pain that followed, he dug his nails into the glossy desk relishing the pain that followed in his fingers.

Hux continued to fuck him with two fingers, making him feel like the general was turning his inwards inside out. All that stretching was making him think of himself as an elastic band. Stretching and stretching until he snapped. He already came once, but he was quite sure the redhead was pushing him for another round. By the way his fingers were churning so pleasantly inside him, it wouldn't be long.

But just as brutally as Hux had violated him, he pulled out with the same amount of force. Not bothering to make it any less painful as he spread his fingers as he went through the motion.

"Get up." His boot slid between his legs, nudging him up. He whimpered as he felt the tip of his boot apply pressure against his more sensitive areas. "On the desk."

Mitaka never scrambled up faster. He was about to turn around to complete the rest of Hux's order when strong hands fell on his shoulders, forcing him to bend over the desk instead. He was more impatient that he thought.

Mitaka breathed a soft sigh of relief as Hux pulled the bottle of lube from his drawer. Using his previous experience with the General's cock, he knew there would have to be some sort of lubrication for him. He'd definitely seen bigger, but Hux's tool was a bit on the larger side. Seeing the general stop what he was doing was a relief.

"Spread your legs, Lieutenant." He quickly bowed his head, staring at his reflection on the desk as he complied. Hux kicked his legs further apart when he came around again. He didn't hear the bottle being opened, but he did hear the slick sounds of the slippery liquid being spread over Hux's fingers--or his cock, he wasn't picky.

A well lubricated finger swirled around his hole before slipping in with the slightest amount of resistance. It was like he swallowed it up. A second finger was added, easing the emptiness he'd been feeling for some time. He was quite relaxed at this point, every muscle in his body loose and--as Hux called it--pliable.

Until General Hux's frighteningly long fingers brushed against his prostate.

Hux effectively silenced his whimper by shoving three fingers into his mouth. He forced his weight against him, preventing him from squirming away.

"Bite me and that's the last thing you do." The warning was hissed in his ear as he pulled his head back, deftly sliding his fingers in and out of his mouth. He slurped on them weakly, his mind focused solely on the two fingers buried in his ass. Every time they pressed against that tender spot he would jerk back, desperate for a stronger touch. Hux's hard on was poking the back of his thigh rather insistently.

"Are you ready, Lieutenant?" With fingers pumping his mouth like another cock, the only noise he could make was a low grunt of approval. Then a disappointed whine as Hux slid his fingers out.

He made a lewd noise as he felt Hux press in behind him, the well lubed head of his cock slowly breaching his ring. He waited for a few seconds, pressing up against his back. Mitaka figured he was observing his behavior. Hux liked to do that. Despite his intense temperament and his willingness to do harm, he made sure he wasn't in pain--well, the majority of the time. When he wanted it...well that was a different story.

So he was ready when the general pushed in steadily. Feeling the fullness as his cock slid deeper and deeper inside. Slow, steady, and relentless. Just the way he liked it.

"For someone who's actively seeing another officer on the ship--you're quite tight." He barely caught the last end of the general's words in his ear. "Not to mention how many other officers and stormtroopers you've been with."

"Only two." He replied, feeling a small brunt of shame from the comment. He wondered how many people believed that to start spreading rumors even General Hux was privy to.

"Kylo Ren--" and he noted the noise of disgust he made at the very mention of the man's name. "--suggested you think about other officers quite often." Mitaka was glad the officer had never asked him to speak with the Lord of Ren before. He wandered the bridge like it was his own (and perhaps it was giving how General Hux seemed to dislike him so much) and picked fights with the general whenever he could. They were arguing behind his back when the TIE was loose. Though the tension disappeared after a minute. 

"I have to work." He reminded him. He jerked back in surprise when Hux pulled out and thrust back in suddenly. Then he moved back into his quiet and gentle motions. "I don’t think about the other officers when I need to work."

"Of course you do." Hux's hand fell on his cock again, tightening around his length. "So I'm sure you don't think about bedding half the staff on your crew?"

"That's correct." He said weakly. His knees were giving way as Hux slowly pulled out. Every moment was more and more tantalizing than the one prior. "Most of them are interested in women anyway."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" He gripped his hips, driving his cock deep. Mitaka yelped when he struck a sensitive spot. He could almost feel Hux's malicious grin as the man rested there. "How many men did you get with before you learned that?"

"I wouldn't expect General Hux to be interested in gossip on the Finalizer." He retorted. Tossing his head to see the general's coy look. "Your information is--" He cut himself off mid-sentence, his voice squeaking as Hux struck that spot again. He was surprised he was still standing. His legs were shaking badly.

"Hmm? I didn't get that, Lieutenant." Strong fingers dug into his hips. Hux ground into him, sending tendrils of pleasure through his body. "You might have to speak up."

"N-nothing to say." He finally stammered. He needed to keep his mouth shut. Hux was a dangerous adversary. He didn't want to get caught playing this game against him. Even if he was toying with him. Baiting him to be his opponent in some game he didn't know the name of.

Sweat rolled off their bodies as the heat intensified between their bodies. Mitaka was leaning heavily over the desk, barely holding himself up as Hux pounded into him mercilessly. Hux was kissing every inch of his upper body, trailing bruises and teeth marks all along his shoulder blades, leaving a fury of intense fire in his wake. Mitaka was pushing back with the the same fervor as he was thrusting in, his voice so weak and breathy as he threw his head back. 

There was something so primal about their actions. Neither giving in for any form of conversation other than trying to beat the pleasure out of the other. Hux was surprisingly quiet as he pounded into him. No other noise escaped him other than some heavy breathing from his exertions. He was calm and collected despite their animistic behavior towards one another. If anyone had come into the room, they would have walked into a steamy room full of sex and desire. And Mitaka would have to agree despite his embarrassment. 

"I-I'm close." He whispered breathlessly. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore, having closed his eyes long before. Hux was thrusting rapidly, probably ignoring anything that came out of his mouth. His fingers were working magic on his cock, deftly stroking at the same rate his cock was ploughing through his ass. His vision through his eyelids was burning white, his pants getting shorter as he reached the end of his own personal cliff. Hux was now holding him up, the only thing preventing him from falling boneless to the floor. 

It only took a second longer. Wave after wave of pleasure tore through him. Hux continued to pump his cock rapidly. It took him a moment to realize the white noise in the background was actually coming from him, his cries as he came for the second time over the general's desk. 

When his cock finally stopped spurting, he fell forward, flopping uselessly against the desk. Spasms shook him as Hux continued to thrust into him relentlessly. Striking him over and over into the highest levels of bliss before he emptied himself, filling him with warm sticky cum. 

Then Hux pulled out cleanly. He straightened up, suddenly all business like. He heard the sound of a zipper pull and the click of a buckle. Then footsteps as Hux walked back around the desk, pulling on his gloves over his hands. He was General Hux again, uniform tightly pressed, hair perfectly coiffed. If it wasn't for the red still flushing over his cheeks, it would have looked like he had just gotten out of a meeting. 

"Clean yourself up, Lieutenant. You're a slobbering mess." 

Mitaka hadn't even realized there was drool on his chin. It probably happened when he was lost in the sensation. But with one quick swipe, it disappeared and his chin suddenly felt very cold. He bent down pulling up his trousers. Hux gave him a few moments to clean himself up, getting his uniform back into shape so he could walk out the door with dignity. 

"Sir. Your desk. Should I--"

"Don't worry about it." He waved him off impatiently. "Just think of it as a job well done. Congratulations, Lieutenant. You served your purpose."

"Thank you, sir." He hesitated for a moment, still staring down at the black desk. Streaks of cum (his own, he thought shamefully) were staining the black surface. A reminder of the filthy deed they'd just finished doing in the office. 

“Refresher’s in the next room. Two minutes.” Another chime on Hux’s holopad. He was staring at the Basic on the screen. “One minute.” He heard the man swear as he hurried into the next room to check himself in the mirror.

Nothing too bad, his uniform wasn’t badly wrinkled. He had a bit of cum on his cheek from the desk, but nothing too bad. None of the bite marks on his neck would show up until tomorrow anyway. He would have to suffer on the bridge. 

Hux looked up when returned, waiting for him. His desk was spotless. All indicators of their sexual activity erased off the reflective surface. He handed his datapad back, glancing back at the insistent chime of his door. 

“Persistent.” He snarled through his teeth as he finally opened the locks on the door. Mitaka drew himself up, folding his arms behind his back as the newcomer marched into the room. 

To his horror, the tall, looming figure of Kylo Ren stalked into the room. Once again, he could feel the tension crackling around the room. 

“Lord Ren. To what may I owe the pleasure?” General Hux didn’t try hiding his disdain. Not now, not after he’d been rudely interrupted. “Four times you called on me.”

“And three times you ignored it.” He winced as the mask swiveled in his direction. He could feel the stare burning through the metal. “For what? To listen to the report of a stolen TIE fighter?”

“A Special Forces TIE Fighter.” He corrected him sharply. “The lieutenant and I were reviewing all the stormtroopers on duty in that sector. But we just finished, if that helps you. Lieutenant, you are free to go.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned heel, wanting to be away from the gaze of the force user as quickly as possible. He left quickly, but not too quickly that it looked like he was fleeing from the scene. That was cowardice. 

Once the door slid shut behind him, he fell in a quivering mess in the hall. Hiding his face in his knees with his arms stretched out in front of him. He heard footsteps but didn’t look up to see who was passing. Some stopped, only a slight hesitation, before they went on their way. 

Only one pair of boots stopped short. Then slowly came closer. He heard the sound of fabric brushing against the wall as another slid down by his side. A heavy head fell on his shoulder, stiff gelled hair cold against his cheek. 

“Hey.” He felt warmth spreading to his fingertips and toes and Thanisson spoke. He didn’t have to do anything else, didn’t have to say anything to keep the petty officer close to him. An arm slid over his shoulders, pulling him closer. He shifted his position, wrapping his arms around Thanisson’s, pressing himself as close as he possibly could. 

“You good?” The man kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then lightly rested his chin on his head.

Mitaka only hummed his approval as he closed his eyes. He was lulled by the gentle trail of fingertips up and down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I wrote this last week but didn't get around to editing it until yesterday. I usually write with references, but since there isn't a lot of information about Mitaka--and even less fanfiction where everyone seems to agree with his personality--it was a lot harder to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so so late. I was writing the chapter, then realized that it made no sense whatsoever. The reason it took so long was because it became 2 chapters...and because I ran out of ideas. Yup. That's what happened....

About halfway through their quiet moment, Mitaka realized something was wrong. No, it wasn’t the fact that several stormtroopers had stopped and stared (he quickly gave them a glare that sent them hurrying along the way). It wasn’t that Thanisson was agreeing to play a much softer role for him, compared to the rough treatment they often gave each other off duty. The blonde was leaning his head against the wall, keeping his shoulder still as he let him rest his head against his shoulder. 

No, what was worrying him was how tense the petty officer had gotten. His breathing was labored. Despite the snug embrace he kept him in, he could feel his muscles tense around him. Glancing down, he could see Thanisson’s fist was tightly clenched, the only gesture of gentleness was how light he settled it on his thigh. He looked up, observing his face intensely.

Thanisson and all of the other officers on this ship were pale. It came with the territory. They hardly had time to set foot on actual ground planetside. Those who did were likely stationed on the new base—but the cold kept the officers indoors and the stormtroopers in full uniform when they ventured out. He’d gotten used to seeing what kind of shade the man’s skin could become. He had the pleasure of seeing every inch of that smooth skin flush red, some other parts often went purple under his care. 

Nothing compared to the almost translucent color that was taking over his cheeks. If they weren’t safely inside the confines of the destroyer, Mitaka would have believed the temperature was a mite bit too cold. He could see the dark blue lines etched across his face. A few stood out quite vividly on his pale cheeks. 

“Thanisson.” He watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched underneath his skin. His worry worsened. The blonde kept his eyes squeezed shut, grinding his teeth. His breaths were short and careful. He caught him taking those desperate gasps, in an attempt to keep the blood flow moving through his body, and felt the shudder that would accompany them. Thanisson was in more pain that he was letting on. Shaking his shoulder would be indelicate at the moment.

“Thomas.” The sound of the blonde’s given name made his eyelids flutter. He cast a weak gaze in his direction with heavily hooded eyes. 

“Don’t call me that.” He retorted, wincing as the words slipped out. But he continued, putting on a very feeble, but brave appearance. “It’s so plain.”

“Are you injured?” he cast a wary eye up and down the blonde’s hunched figure, trying to ascertain the center of his pain. He heard there was extensive damage done to Hangar 6, but most of the injuries were to the stormtroopers trying to fire at the rogue TIE from the ground. Thanisson was assigned to the control room. The only way Thanisson could have acquired his injuries were if he decided to join the battle.

Or—he thought with a nervous swallow—if the rogue TIE brought the battle to him. 

“You were hit.” He pulled away from his embrace, twisting on his knees so he could inspect Thanisson at a different angle. He ran his fingers delicately over the thin uniform. He let out a sudden hiss of pain when he reached his side, jerking away from his touch with so much violence he brought more pain to himself. 

“It’s nothing.” He brushed away his worry. Mitaka knew better than to believe him. His voice was strained underneath all of that bravado. “I wasn’t—the TIE just got a lucky shot that hit the window.”

“The blast should have knocked you out.” A special forces TIE had enough weaponry to kill a man several times over. None of the viewports in Hangar 6—or any other control rooms on the ship—had blaster proof glass. They didn’t expect an enemy to come charging into the center of the ship. Though Mitaka was sure the repairs to the viewports would guarantee the glass wouldn’t smash into hundreds of tiny pieces the next time. 

“Are you bleeding?” He asked incredulously. Thanisson tried to stop him feebly, but he seized his wrist and held him back. He pulled up a corner of his outer coat, inwardly groaning as he saw dark liquid seeing through his black shirt. He pulled off one of his gloves, gingerly rubbing the fabric between his fingers. His fingers came away red.

“I’m fine. Med bay’s filled up with stormtroopers.”

“And the officers in your hangar.” He scowled. He wanted to see how much damage he’d taken, but Thanisson was intent on keeping him in the dark. He even went as far as scooting away from him. Never mind the bloody smear on the wall that stood out like a sore thumb. “The least you can do is get bandaged up.”

“I can get everything from the medkit in my quarters.” He said. He gasped a little, a side effect from the spasm of pain that wracked him after a single breath.

“I think you need more than that.” Judging by the amount of blood seeping through his shirt, he might actually need a couple hours in a bacta tank. “Where were you exactly when it happened?”

“Control room. That wretched TIE shot through our windows.” He closed his eyes again, trying to regulate his breathing again. “I was thrown away by the blast. I think some shrapnel might have—“

“Shrapnel?” He snorted, raising his shirt higher to see if he could see how far his injury spread. Thanisson was too weak to fight him off. Though he did get an elbow in the face for his efforts. “I think glass. How’d you keep your face clean?”

“I was looking at a screen…I didn’t look up until I was thrown out of my seat.” That was a lucky break. His baby face was intact. Well, besides the obvious look of torment that made his brows furrow and his face pale.

“Come on. Get up. We’re going.” He carefully put his hands under his arms, urging him up. “You need to get checked out. I’m not doing anything until you do it.” Thanisson let out a weak whine as he got to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, forced to lean up against the wall in order to stand up straight. Luckily, Mitaka caught him before he could tip over again. Very slowly, as to not jostle the blonde’s increasingly worrisome injury, the two made their way to Medbay a couple floors above. 

Just as Thansison promised him, med bay was a mess. There was hardly any room to walk around in the cramped corridors. Officers and stormtroopers alike were lying on beds, seated in chairs, and talking about details of their day. 

They were met by an annoyed looking med specialist, who snapped at Thanisson for not coming in sooner. He pointed him to an empty chair, immediately sending a haughty med droid after him before he could sit down. Mitaka hung back, not wanting to interfere with the processes of med bay. He was uninjured—keeping himself out of the techs and specialists’ way was the best thing he could do. Especially now, since he witnessed the droid zap Thanisson a couple of times, impatient at the blonde’s hesitant undressing strategy.

“Lieutenant, a word?” The authoritative voice snuck up behind him. He should have been alerted by the sudden change in attitude around the room. Suddenly, every officer who could stand safely was up on their feet. Thanisson tried, but the droid zapped him again. 

Without waiting for an answer, Hux looked over his shoulder at one of the specialists. At whom he was assuming was the one in charge of the other techs and specialists. He was waiting for a sign of acknowledgement. Not that he needed one anyway. Few people would dare cross General Hux. 

“Sir?” He waited until they entered the small office off on the side. Hux stayed close, obviously intending for this meeting to be short.

“You did an exceptional job with the attempts to recapture the fighter. Moreover, you gave me the insight of preventing future attempts.”

“Only doing my job, sir.”

“Then it wouldn’t surprise you if I gave you command of the mission to recapture the droid, then?”

“Recapturing…the droid, sir?” Hux’s eyebrow twitched. But by the way he continued, he knew it wasn’t anger or annoyance directed at him. Something else aggravated him more deeply than his obvious oblivious reaction to the mission.

“The Supreme Leader is very interested in acquiring a certain Resistance droid. It belongs to the Resistance pilot we had detained.” Detained and escaped, Mitaka wanted to add, but chose to keep his mouth shut on the matter. There was a longer pause in between his sentences. And when he did speak, there was a sneer on his face, “Kylo Ren believes it to be an integral part of our search to rid the galaxy of the Jedi.”

He supposed he should laugh a little to agree with the general. Something that would sound like he shared the same beliefs, even if he had no idea what he was talking about. He managed a very weak smile as Hux spoke again. 

“Ren wants the droid, yet he does nothing to help us retrieve it. I would rather leave this in the hands of a competent officer—someone whom I am…intimately acquainted with.” Another brief pause. His icy eyes scanned his face, almost daring him to show some kind of emotion on his behalf. “I need someone who isn’t afraid to report to me or Ren.”

“Report to…Kylo Ren, sir?” He swallowed a lot harder than he expected. He didn’t expect Hux’s arm to shoot out, his fingers settling on his hair. Nothing too threatening, but enough of a pull to close the distance between them so he could feel the larger man’s breath against his ear. 

“Just field updates.” He shuddered as he felt teeth grazing his earlobe. Those fingers curled around his roots, tugging suggestively. “The detailed reports will go to me. We’ll discuss them in depth.”

“Yes, sir.” He breathed, wincing as Hux gave his hair one firm yank before letting him go. He trailed his fingers down the side of his face as he left. Mitaka waited for a few minutes, letting the heat in his face die down before he reentered medbay to face the chaos again. 

Thanisson looked like he’d been sulking the entire time he was away. He had a pack of pain meds lying on his thigh when he stepped out of the office. His outer coat hung over his shoulders, the rest of his clothing folded neatly on the counter behind him. 

“See? Just bandages.” He pointed at the strips wound around his abdomen. There were a few other cuts along his collarbone, and a mark that was starting to darken on his shoulder. “I get to return to my quarters tonight. Can you believe a stormtrooper survived getting blasted off his feet?”

“He was wearing armor.” Mitaka said dryly. He was relieved to see the man was not dying. Nor was he in as much pain as he was before. He must have been administered some pain meds while they were working on his bandages. 

While he was staring at Thanisson’s injury, he felt the familiar pinpricks of someone watching him. He spared a glance around the room, playing it off as casually as he could. Only one person hastened his movements. A young tech, probably new to the destroyer. But not new to the blood from battle. Even now, as he stared at him across the room, the boy glanced his way. He quickly ducked his head again when he saw Mitaka looking. 

“You should’ve been here.” He turned his attention back to the blonde, who was swiping his fingers through his hair, tossing his head dramatically. Mitaka debated against letting him know about the tech. It didn’t appear he noticed anyway. “I thought they were going to have me remove my pants.”

“Hux wanted to speak with me.”

“Yeah, I know. About what?” He grabbed his shirt and started pulling it over his head. He didn’t answer right away. The tech was staring at him again. Thanisson kicked the side of his boot, drawing his attention back to him. Ah, so he did notice.

“He’s putting me in charge of the hunt for a Resistance droid.”

“Did you have to go down on your knees for that promotion?” Thanisson was regarding him with jealousy. He couldn’t figure out if it was from his apparent (but thankfully, still secret) relationship with the general or his new duties on the ship. Either way, he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, keeping his voice level and professional.

“The general is a very busy man. We are heading to the new base right now. His attention is going to be elsewhere.” And so was he. Thanisson didn’t know he was up for a promotion at the new base. He was sure the blonde was going to remain on the Finalizer. There were plenty of noncommissioned officers on the base already. And judging by his recent actions from the rogue TIE, he wasn’t going to be sent to the base without additional training. 

“Let’s just go.” Thanisson yanked his coat on. He stuffed the pain meds into his pocket as he jump to his feet. Pain registered briefly across his pale face—he must have jostled his injury—and then he was striding towards the door, grumbling under his breath. “I hate being here. I can’t stay in this place any longer.”

“Not because you’re jealous?” He should have known better than to toy with he blonde. At this rate, Kylo Ren wouldn’t even have the chance to kill him. His mouth had a way of getting on the blonde’s nerves lately. And by the constant flares of anger he kept bringing out, it wouldn’t surprise him if he found himself shoved out of the nearest airlock for this one. So it didn’t really shock him either, when Thanisson seized a handful of his collar and yanked him close the second the door slid shut behind them. 

“Oh, I am.” He snarled through his teeth. “I know that tech is staring at you. And I know you’ve done your fair share of work on Hux’s floor.”

“Technically, it was the desk.”

He was slammed painfully against the wall, with Thanisson’s knee pushed up between his legs. Standing, the blonde had the height advantage—if only by a few inches he was unable to gain. 

“Stop licking your damn lips.” Thanisson said impatiently. “I can’t think clearly when you do that.” He did it again to spite him. Masochist was only a word after all, he had to put some action behind it.

“What do you think about?”

“I think about sticking my cock between those pretty lips of yours.” Mitaka wondered if the blonde knew how turned on he got from his declarations in public. His words with the combined friction of his knee bracing him against the wall was enough. Then, as if he remembered where they were, backed away from him. 

“Shall we go to your quarters?” Shift be damned. The bridge could do without a lieutenant for the last hour of the shift. Thanisson was excused—probably for the next shift as well until his position was shuffled around to another part of the destroyer—and was eager to assert his dominance over his superior. He could almost feel the man’s arousal radiating from him. Well, he felt it earlier, when Thanisson squashed him against the wall. 

“Mandetat will be there.” He was referring to, of course, one of his roommates. Non commissioned officers had to share their living quarters with 4 or 5 other officers, technicians, or specialists. Mitaka was quite aware of that one. Thanisson had been more than just amused when he admitted he tried to woo the other man months ago. So amused that he fucked Mitaka on his bunk. Several times. Apparently, he wasn’t well liked by his roommates. 

“What? You don’t want him to see?”

“I don’t want to see him.” He corrected him harshly. “I can’t wait for him to go to Starkiller. I won’t have to see him for months.”

"I will be too." Thanisson surprised him yet again when he shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured. Hux would be stupid to not pick you. You work on the bridge on the Finalizer for crying out loud. Imagine what you could do on Starkiller!" he dropped his tone into a more somber one. "I'm not stupid, Dopheld. I know they won't let me leave this ship without a round of reconditioning."

"Sorry." The word slipped out before he could stop himself. Luckily, it didn't annoy him as usual. He was distracted.

"How about the showers?"

“What?”

"The communal ones." He said, turning to him with a cruel smile playing on his lips. "They're usually empty at this time."

Mitaka frowned. Of course, he could see why Thanisson was getting excited. He wouldn't have minded as much, except—

“Have you lost your mind?” The fraternization policy was set up to prevent them from doing exactly what they were planning on doing. The consequences were severe for junior officers. “Did you forget there might be feeds located inside the communal areas?”

“The only one sick and twisted enough to view them would be you.” Thanisson knew exactly where to strike to get his way. At times like this he was surprised at the young man’s rank. A petty officer with his bouts of cruelty should have ascended the ranks at a unprecedented rate. He should’ve held the rank of sergeant at the very least. Either that or an interrogation specialists. Thanisson probably could have broken the Resistance pilot in under an hour.

“Make it quick.” He ordered finally. He amused himself with the man’s grin as he led the way through the narrow hallways. 

The showers were empty, just as Thanisson predicted. Which meant the blonde wasted no time throwing him up against the wall, tearing at his uniform like his life depended on it. Mitaka worked on his end, his movements more precise than the desperation he was subject to. The blonde’s slacks were unbuttoned before his second belt was off his waist. He even had his hand down his undergarments before the first button on his breeches was undone. 

“I thought you were desperate.” He said over the small gasps of breath Thanisson allowed him. He used his free hand to finish up the job, the heavy uniform finally pooling at his ankles. “Why are you struggling so much?”

“Everything hurts.” The blonde snapped in his ear. He crushed him into the wall. “It’s killing my drive.”

“You feel fine.” He squeezed as he said this, admiring the way Thanisson froze in his grip. “Though I think you should probably take it easy. Med bay doesn’t want to see you again.” He sidestepped the blonde, effectively pinning him against the cool tile. Reaching around to fondle his cock again. 

He was stroking roughly, enjoying the guttural groans Thanisson was making when his datapad went off. 

“Don’t you dare, Dopheld.” Thanisson warned. But he was already digging through his pockets, searching for the device. 

“Report to my quarters. Immediately.” It was signed with the red seal of the First Order. Disappointment flooded him as he looked up to see Thanisson’s dark eyes studying him. 

“It’s Hux, isn’t it?” He bit out. “It always is, isn’t it?”

“You can’t ignore High Command’s orders.”

“I know.” Thanisson adjusted himself in his slacks. Then he spent a moment brushing his hair off to the side so it looked presentable. All without meeting Mitaka’s gaze. 

“Thanisson.”

“Don’t beg, Dopheld. Seriously. Stop it.” He brushed by him, bumping shoulders a little harder than necessary. It was when he got to the door, that he hesitated, staring at the ground. “See you later.”

———————  
He stood outside Hux’s door, toying with his fingers as he decided what to do. His instructions were to report to the general’s quarters, but did that mean inside or outside? He didn’t remember getting the authorization to enter into the room. 

The general’s door had a secondary access point. In lieu of an actual code, a person could use the biometric scan instead. Of course, if you didn’t have access this way, you would look as stupid as you felt when the door didn’t open. So after careful thought (and a couple of hurried glances along the empty hallway), he pulled his glove off and placed his hand against the screen. 

It was with mixed relief and horror when the screen flashed green and door hissed open. 

“You’re late.” Was the first thing he heard when he stepped into the room. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” He wasted no time immediately going to the general’s side. Hux was lounging against his couch, his back to the door when he entered. He hardly turned his head when he came up from behind. 

“I need to give you the details of the mission to Jakku.” Hux said. He had three datapads open at the moment. One was in his hand, one on his lap, and the other tossed on the cushion beside him. He grabbed the one on his right, grumbling, “We wouldn’t be in this predicament if Ren decided to go and get the droid by himself. With the Supreme Leader demanding periodic reports on Starkiller, I hardly have enough time to follow a droid around a desert world.”

Mitaka merely inclined his head, waiting for some sort of prompt from Hux. There was no reason for him to say—or do—anything. Even if they were both off duty, Hux was still in charge. 

“Here. This is everything.” He held the datapad over his head, not fully aware that Mitaka was off on his left. But he hastened over there anyway, taking the screen out of his hands so he could peruse through the reports. 

“They’re very detailed.” He finally said, after reaching the bottom several minutes later. Hux held up his hand again and he gave back the datapad. “Though perhaps a second squadron would have done better than just one.”

“Meaning?” A gloved hand tightened around his wrist, holding him in place. 

A moment to attempt and relax himself. He closed his eyes briefly as he tried to quell his nervousness. When he spoke again, his voice held steady. “We have no idea where the droid will be hiding on Jakku. Dividing and conquering would be the best alternative.”

“There are limited settlements on Jakku. One squadron with air support with suffice.” Hux replied coldly. “I thought you said my report was detailed. Clearly you forgot to take into account the fact that a droid gravitates towards civilization.”

“Sorry sir. It won’t happen again.” He gave the slightest of pulls, testing Hux’s grip. Unfortunately, his apology amounted to nothing. He was still a prisoner. He sidled closer, his heart beating faster the closer he got to the general. 

To his surprise, Hux let go of his wrist and sighed, burying his face in his hands as he hunched over the couch. 

“How hard can it be to find one droid?” He was mostly speaking to himself, hardly caring that someone else was listening in on his personal conversation. “One droid that anyone on that godforsaken planet would kill to get their hands on.”

“Maybe we need to expand our boundaries, sir.” When had his traitorous hands started squeezing the general’s shoulders? His fingers dipped into the dips and rivets of Hux’s surprisingly small shoulders. Hux tilted his head, staring up at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t seem to mind his hands on him. Rather, he immediately felt some of the tension ease off, his shoulders sank a bit as he worked his way over them. “Perhaps we should put up a reward.”

“You want bounty hunters.” His lips parted open in surprise. Mitaka took advantage of this, immediately craning his head forward to kiss those pale lips. He felt rather than heard, Hux’s moan as he worked on a particularly stubborn knot near his shoulder blades. 

“They would be effective around the galaxy—assuming the droid manages to find a way to get off the planet. We have all the specs. It served the Empire well in the past.” Hux closed his eyes, reveling in the gentle pleasure of his fingers. Mitaka pushed his weight on him, stunned to find so many knots at his fingertips. It was easy rolling the general’s shoulders, but sometimes a stubborn knot would cause him to hunch over again, and he had to soothe his muscles into relaxation again.

When he was finished, he actually thought he lulled the general into a light slumber. Hux’s eyes were closed, his head resting against the back of the couch. He pulled his hands away slowly, glancing around the room for a chair to sit down—or should he stand at attention until the general remembered he was there?

“Sit down, Lieutenant.” Hux’s voice was soft. So were his eyes as he gazed up at him. He gestured lazily at the empty space on his right. “What am I ever going to do without you?”

“Depend on Kylo Ren, sir?” Hux snorted at his comment.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Mitaka.” It was the first time he used his name. And he said it with a sneer on his face. “If you ever use the words ‘depend’ and ‘Kylo Ren’ in the same sentence again, I will end this insufferable agreement we have and hand your corpse to the Resistance.”

“I like to see you try.” He bit his cheek in shock. Had he really said that to the general? Never mind that his statement was unreasonably stupid. And foolish. He was getting too comfortable in his presence. First the massage, then the kiss—what was next? Writing his speeches? He should probably just knock Hux out now and make a run for another TIE. 

“As tempting as that sounds…” Hux closed his eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m not in the mood. Now sit down.” Mitaka lowered himself slowly, never taking his eyes off the general. Hux in turn, paid him no attention, having gone back to his data pads, scrolling through the information one at a time. 

“At ease, Lieutenant.” He said, depositing the current screen onto the table nearby. “I am not expecting anything from you right now.” He allowed himself to relax slightly, turning his head so he was looking straight ahead, his neck no longer protesting from the strain. 

He sat still for the next few moments—doing nothing, saying nothing. Hux worked on, placing the second datapad next to the first. The silence gave him some time to think. Some time to evaluate his time spent in the general’s quarters. He was having a lapse in judgement if he was breaking all rules in Hux’s presence. He shuddered to think of the consequences had they been on the bridge instead. 

He had to keep himself in check. His tongue, especially. He was fine with the rumors that were currently floating around the Finalizer. Nothing about Thanisson, strangely enough, but plenty about him and an ensign inside a closet. He knew he only met the ensign once, almost a year ago, and their encounter was nothing more than an exchange of information. If he woke up tomorrow with rumors circulating about his tryst with Hux…well, Hux would deny it. The general struck him as the type who would most likely punish him in public—it was mentioned earlier, he hoped it would never come up again.

Something twitched inside him when he imagined kneeling on the bridge, hands bound behind him as Hux towered over him. The image flickered across his mind like the dirty thought it was. He dropped his gaze, sneaking a quick glance Hux’s way. But he was still reading through the last datapad, completely oblivious to the flush spreading across his cheeks. 

Hux would never lower himself to undress in front of the bridge crew members. But to dominate someone else? Absolutely. He wouldn’t do the work himself, his authoritative voice the only order needed to send an officer scrambling for their belt. 

Yes, he would definitely have him polish his boots with his tongue. 

His sigh was too loud. Movement on his left as Hux turned to eye him suspiciously. But he didn’t say anything. His silence only spurred his longing further.

He imagined the general’s heel, rubbing precariously through his uniform. At any second, he could push down, bringing him to tears. He didn’t like being in that position—but he couldn’t deny the excitement racing through his veins just from imagining it.

He wondered if he was emitting desirable waves. Thanisson sure did, it came in waves of heat that simmered off his shoulders. He never said as much to him. Probably wouldn't anymore now they were falling into disagreement.

Hux tossed his third and final datapad on the table. He sighed, a long sigh of relief, as he started pulling off his gloves, one finger at a time.

"Sir, I could--" he stopped him mid-sentence. A raised hand in his face. He closed his mouth, watching the general curiously. He flattened his gloves, laying them elegantly across the glass table. Then he turned to him, his eyes traveling down his face, roaming over his chest. He smirked, but said nothing about his predicament. There was no doubt he'd seen the slightest hint of a tent in his breeches.

Mitaka jerked upright when Hux slid to his knees. His breath shallow as the man observed him from the lower angle. What was he supposed to do? Hux was staring, evaluating his actions. He had no idea what he was waiting for. Was he supposed to join him on the floor? Turn around? Hux hardly let his subordinates think on their own when he was around. That was his job...his specialty.

Like every position he found the general in, Hux was ramrod straight, his hands on his knees as he knelt on the floor. His eyes were locked on to his own, piercing through him. It wasn't the first time he suspected Hux could read minds.

He was distracted out of his thoughts as Hux's fingers went to his waist, unbuttoning and pulling his zipper down with ease.

His movements were smooth, precise. No unneeded gestures accompanying them. He thoroughly calculated how much effort he needed to open the front of his breeches, hand slipping inside to curl around his stiffening cock.

"Why, Lieutenant. Were you eager to see me?" Mitaka bit back a moan as those long fingers dragged it out in the open. They casually brushed over the sensitive veins, already pulsing with excitement.

"Yes, sir." He sighed. Hux hefted him with one hand, testing the weight. His light touches made him stiffer. A thumb grazed his slit, an ounce of precum connecting them with a thin string. Hux licked the juice off his finger, and his throat contracted at the sight.

He couldn't help but gasp as he felt his warm tongue sliding along his length. It felt...exquisite. It was nothing compared to what he could do. Pulling nonsensical sounds from the back of his throat with the most minimal of movements. Hux certainly knew what he was doing.

He didn't need the hands to spread his legs farther. He pulled them back himself, it was times like these that he found a convenience in the dress uniform. The fabric was stiff, yes, but undoubtedly roomy.

The sight of General Hux kneeling between his legs was becoming his undoing. Seeing those strands of hair falling over his forehead, the light fluttering of his eyelashes below, awoke a churning mass within him. His fingers twitched and curled next to the general's ear. He would have to wait for permission for that. He didn't want those white teeth, so delicately dragging across his veins, to suddenly pierce down on tender flesh. So he sat on them instead, slipping them under his thighs so he could hold them down as he rocked into the general's mouth.

"S-sir!" Those skilled lips slid over his head. Hux was still not using his hands. Those were clenched on his inner thighs, still pushing them apart. He felt his pelvic bone pop and prayed he could still walk after this ordeal. He wondered how long ago the general got to practice his skills. Or how many times he got to implement them. He wouldn't last a minute of this was an interrogation, Hux would make him spill every dirty little secret without breaking a sweat.

"I haven't even done anything yet." He bit back a disappointed moan as Hux pulled away. Staring stupidly as the general rose to his full height, stretching out his limbs with a lengthy sigh. "I should keep you close. Your fingers are quite useful."

"Thank—“ He couldn't help but gape as the first article of clothing hit the ground.

His breeches fell to the floor next. He felt like he shouldn’t move from his spot. Like he was supposed to enjoy the show. Hux was slipping off his boots with ease. Nothing he was doing was particularly showy. It was just that he’d never seen this from Hux before. Even though all of their meetings, he was always the one undressing—or getting undressed—depending on how eager Hux was at the time. He wondered if this was what it was like for the general watching him. The amount of restraint needed as he waited there, impatiently drumming his fingers on the couch.

Hux left his undershirt on, kicking everything else aside. It was strange for him to do this—leaving his uniform in a wrinkled heap on the floor. Maybe he didn’t have anywhere to go after this. 

He welcomed Hux with open arms, caressing his stiff shoulders. Underneath his bulky clothing, Hux had quite the angular figure. Thin and lean with the slightest amount of muscle where it counted. He could hold his own in a fight—he figured—but not for long. That was where his cunning skills came into play.

“Eager, aren’t you, General?” He breathed. A slight smile flitted across the man’s thin lips. He rolled his hips with skill, ripping a groan of pleasure from his throat. Despite their position, he was reminding him who was calling the shots. Hux was allowing him to take control—or at least partial control. He was still calling the shots, Mitaka was just acting through them. So when he arched his back, he let his fingers trail down his lower back. To his surprise, his fingers actually slipped, fingertips grazing past his goal. 

“You’re…ready?” He asked in surprise. His fingers glided in with the least amount of resistance. He slipped another in, reveling in the feeling as Hux’s slick muscles clamped down on his fingers. 

“It’s efficient.” He grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. Cutting off any moan he was about to make. Mitaka was dizzy when he pulled away. He was having a hard time imagining Hux on all fours, slicking up his entrance as he waited for him to respond. “I don’t have a lot of time, Mitaka.”

The datapads cast about the room, the stressed way he was acting. He needed someone to take charge—if even for a few minutes of pleasure. Something to take the edge off. At any moment, he could get a message requiring his utmost attention, whether it be the Supreme Leader calling, or an emergency on the bridge.

Hux fell back on the couch, his long fingers catching his collar, his weight dragging him down over his body. Mitaka narrowly managed to catch himself, penning the general underneath him. He gawked as Hux spread his legs for him. He just didn’t know what to do with himself. The light was reflecting off the clear lube oozing out of—

“Honestly, Mitaka, if you can’t do the one thing I called you in for, I’ll find someone else. Put your pants on if you’re just going to stare at me all day.”

“Sir, I’m—” He gasped for air. He didn’t know he was holding his breath. His voice was tight, his words barely coming together to manage a sentence as Hux wound his fingers around his cock. He straightened up, pushing his head up against Hux’s slick opening. “—sorry.” Hux guided him most of the way, letting go when he pulled himself together. He pushed in slowly, moaning as the sensation sent tremors throughout his body.

Hux was definitely an experience he would never forget. Just the feeling of his cock nestled inside the general's warmth...well, there was no way to describe it. Not in words. But his mouth was watering, his heart fluttering in his chest as he gazed down at their intertwined bodies.

Only the tip of his head had breached his hole. Stretching him and holding him in place. Hux did not complain. He did not try to cringe away or jerk forward to engulf his entire length. No, he was lounging back, waiting for Mitaka to take the reins. Propped up by his elbows, his neck craning to see the show between his legs.

Gritting his teeth with determination, he pushed forward steadily, watching as his cock slid further in. No whimper, no groan from Hux. But the man was watching him like a hawk. He held back, worried he might do something to displease his general.

"I am not delicate, Mitaka." Hux reminded him. He was afraid to touch him. To put marks anywhere on his body without permission. It was partially that. The other half was a sensory overload. Hux. General Hux. Was letting him thrust into him with no abandon. In fact, he wanted him to go harder. Faster. 

It certainly made up for the fact that this meeting was the one that interrupted his time with Thanisson. 

“Why did—” he blinked, finding himself unable to form complete sentences. It was hard to concentrate when he otherwise occupied. “Why did you call me, General…Sir?” He had sunk all the way in, moaning at the warmth that accompanied being this deep. 

“It was infuriating watching how long you two can argue.” Hux snapped, drawing a hand over his eyes. “Seeing as how I haven’t found any of your bodies around the ship, I assume you’re still in that terrible relationship of yours.”

“It’s…not a relationship…sir.”

“Of course it is. Fraternization policy be damned. Bickering over whether or not you have trysts with every man and woman on the Finalizer.” Was this normal? Having a conversation mid-sex? Hux must have access to some sort of extra energy to hold a stable conversation with meaning. His own responses were delayed, it took him longer to comprehend what he said and respond in due time. 

“You might not think it looks like that. But you, Mitaka, are in a relationship with a petty officer. Didn’t I warn you about fraternizing with him?”

“Y-yes, sir. You did.” Hux’s unsaid, ‘You did it anyway’, was emphasized by his groan. 

“Don’t stop.” 

“Sorry, sir.” He only stopped to listen to what Hux had to say. He slid his fingers over his waist, digging into his hips for better traction as he pulled out.

Hux was hardly made a sound as he repeated his motions, his thrusts became more erratic the more time passed. He had one arm over his eyes, his head propped up by the armrest. His pale legs wrapped around his waist, knees dug into his sides as he moved faster, building up a quick rhythm. In fact, the only way he knew outright that he wasn’t boring him was the amount of precum pooling on his exposed stomach. 

Each thrust brought him closer. He was holding up his entire lower body, his arms shaking from the weight. It was a convenient arrangement for the general, after all. He thought Hux had actually fallen asleep from exhaustion. It was a few minutes since the man spoke to him. But no, he moved his arm a bit. Then his knees dug into his sides painfully. 

Hux came first, which startled him more than anything—he didn’t think the general was enjoying himself. But the thick ropes of cum staining his white shirt was enough proof for him. He doubled his efforts, enjoying the new way his insides seemed to clench even tighter after every pass. When he did cum, Hux jerked forward, nails tearing down his thighs as he struck his prostate for the final time. 

He slouched against the couch, his chest heaving from the exertion. Hux was the one who pulled away, a long breath escaping him as his cock slowly slipped out of his opening. He was up on his feet in no time, inspecting the bloody scratches he left on his legs. 

Hux’s bedside manner was atrocious. Usually, he was able to pick up on some visual cues—sometimes a lingering gaze, other times a slight nod in his direction. Never words. This time was no different. 

He left for a moment, gathering up his clothes off the floor as he walked, cum dripping obscenely down his thighs. He waited, wondering what to do next. He didn’t receive an order to leave like usual. He was comfortable, but not necessarily at ease half naked in the general’s quarters. 

But then Hux came back, wearing a clean shirt and the lower half of his uniform, boots and all. He fell on the couch next to him, their legs pressed tightly together.

And laid his head against his shoulder. Facing him. 

“Don’t move.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he started dozing off on his shoulder. Mitaka took that to heart. Actually, he found Hux was heavy—the last thing he could possibly do was move. But he wasn’t about to tell him that. 

He resigned himself to staring at the wall again, looking down only when Hux twitched. Breathing away the sharp pain when an elbow connected with his ribs. 

The chiming of the door ended their gentle slumber. A newcomer requesting Hux’s presence. Mitaka didn’t move as he stood up. He was surprised at the general’s bewilderment. He never expected the disorganization that came next. The chime came again and Hux was busy grabbing datapad after datapad trying to find the right one.

“I know I left it here.” He muttered to himself again and again. The chime rang for a third time. Mitaka knew it would just repeat itself over and over again until someone managed to turn it off. His movements became more erratic when the chime went off for a fourth time and he started hissing through his teeth, “I know. I’m coming!” 

The fifth chime came and went. And then he was straightening up, his face contorting in anger. He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out yet another datapad. He glanced at the screen, then threw a meaningful look his way. Remembering the last encounter with the Knight of Ren, Mitaka wasted no time looking for his scattered garments across the floor.

“Let me know if you get any new information on the matter, Lieutenant.”

“Yes sir.” He didn’t bother fixing his hair, just yanked his cap over it. No one would notice anyway. 

“Gloves, Lieutenant.” He turned at the right moment—or the worst, depending on how one was reviewing the situation. His gloves hit him in the face, reminding him of his promotion several days ago. Hux had very precise aim. “How you keep forgetting a part of your uniform is beyond my understanding.”

“Sorry, sir.” He was pulling them on when he heard the door sliding open. He kept to his path closest to the wall, expecting Kylo Ren to come marching into the room with fury. He wasn’t expecting to run into a tall and lanky petty officer just rounding the corner.

“Thanisson.” He couldn’t stop himself from uttering the man’s name. The man was furious, that much was apparent. He felt the waves of heat emitting from his uniform in their close proximity.

“Lieutenant.” Thanisson stepped to the side, his jaw clenching as he forced his arms to his sides. He wasn’t meeting his eyes. Not that he could—it was a sign of disrespect of course—but he was getting the impression the blonde had no problem following this rule. 

He longed to ask why Thanisson was there. He hadn’t mentioned anything about needing to meet General Hux in his quarters of all places. He just hoped the blonde hadn’t come to try and even the score. It sounded like something he would do, too. 

He tried to catch his eye as he passed by, but Thanisson continued to glare daggers at the wall. He even took a step back, pressing himself against the wall so they wouldn’t touch. 

He waited a second, maybe a little more as he evaluated the situation. Then a slow dip of his head and a few words of acknowledgement. “Petty Officer.” Not the customary greeting, but it was the only thing that came to mind to add insult to injury. Adding more emphasis on ‘petty’ than necessary. 

And then walked out the door, leaving Thanisson to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I was watching tfa again, focusing solely on the scenes with Thanisson and Mitaka. Thanisson in particular was really hard to pull details from. I suspect he was, in fact, injured by Finn and Poe in their escape, which was where that came from. 
> 
> And while I truly want to believe that Mitaka was on the Finalizer and not Starkiller, I thought I saw Kylo Ren speaking to him on the base when Rey escaped. I am going to spend a huge amount of time scanning through this for more details lol. Time? What time? I have plenty for star wars!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in response to a Tumblr post debating whether Ren force choked Mitaka because he knew something was going on with him and Hux. So there is that. But then Thanisson came in for some reason and I kept him there.


End file.
